La vie trépidante d'Uma
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Antoine Daniel a besoin d'une licorne. Uma l'a bien compris et va lui en fournir une. Tout se passe bien pour elle jusqu'au jour où les licornes veulent conquérir le monde. Et les vidéastes français préparent quelque chose à côté... CRACKFIC ! Bonne humeur, rires, joie et folie !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, que vous ayez atterri ici par ce que vous me connaissez déjà ou par le plus grand des hasards.**

 **Déjà cette fic ne sera pas très longue (quelques chapitres seulement) et elle est un peu spéciale car elle est inspirée d'une scène de _Nous sommes des connards_ d' Ayumi** **Fubuki , celle où Links, Plectrum et Ouki sont poursuivis par des licorniens provenant d'une usine nantaise qui a explosée. Avec Ayumi on a plaisanté en se demandant ce que faisait cette usine ici. De là est parti ce que vous avez lire. Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin de personnages complètement loufoques. Et j'ai aussitôt pensé à ceux de _L'héritage_ , de JustePhi, qui m'a autorisée à les exploiter comme je le voulais. Bref, inspirations et emprunts de d'autres écrits que je recommande chaudement de lire**. **Voilà le pourquoi du comment.**

 **Je me suis amusée à imaginer le passé d'Uma à travers cette fanfic. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas son passé officiel, à moins que Phi ne l'approuve, mais vu ce qui va suivre, j'en doute fortement XD**

 **Disclaimer : la plupart des trucs ne m'appartient pas. Les vidéastes français s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Plectrum et Ouki sont des créations de LinksTheSun. Un passage est directement inspiré de Nous sommes des connards, d'Ayumi Fubuki. Uma, Aissa et Louis (ou les trois tarés attachants, au choix) proviennent de l'imagination de JustePhi et sont donc à elle.**

 **Par contre cette fic et les OC sont à moi, hi hi hi !**

 **Cette fic est totalement barrée. Pour votre santé mentale, lisez ceci en étant conscient que je n'ai pas consommé de substances illicites, mais qu'on pourrait le croire fortement. La drogue c'est mal les enfants. Mais lire ce qui va suivre ne n'est peut-être pas plus recommandé pour la santé. Tant pis, mais si votre cerveau fond, je ne suis pas responsable :P**

 **Bonne lecture! =D**

* * *

 _Décembre 2014, dans un bar nantais_.

Deux amis, Roger et Régis, buvaient tranquillement un coup, seuls dans ce lieu quasiment désert, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La personne qui avait donné un coup de pied contre cette pauvre porte avait mis tellement de force dans son geste que la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds et se cassa la figure par terre.

\- Uma ! rouspéta Roger. Le patron va encore faire la gueule quand il verra l'entrée.

\- Je suis habituée à me quereller avec mon frère. Je payerai les réparations, comme d'habitude, répondit la susnommée.

\- Avec l'argent de tes parents, rappela Régis. Ils ne t'ont toujours pas reniée et déshéritée depuis le temps ?

\- Non, répondit fièrement la jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans à ses amis. A croire qu'ils aiment tant que ça de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Mais écoutez moi ! J'ai une idée extraordinaire ! On va enfin ne plus être au chômage parce qu'on va créer notre entreprise !

\- Une entreprise ? répéta Roger. Une entreprise de quoi ?

\- Mais de licornes pardi !

Les deux hommes recrachèrent leur boisson.

\- KEUWA ?

\- Alors les licornes sont des êtres qui ressemblent à...

\- On sait ! la coupa Régis. Mais ça n'existe pas et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Uma s'assit à leur table et leur parla sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je sais de source sûre qu'Antoine Daniel a besoin d'une licorne pour l'intro de son prochain What the cut ?!. Si on lui en fournit une, notre fortune est faite. Je savais bien que le mettre sur écoute était une bonne idée !

\- Euh...

\- Aller, direction la banque !

\- Uma, je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Je vous paie votre prochain coup !

\- On te suit.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut vous fournir un prêt de 5 milliards d'euros pour un tel projet.

\- Mais..., commença Uma.

\- Soyons honnête, dit le banquier, votre projet est irréaliste.

Roger et Régis approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Eux se contentaient de boire l'eau gratuite du distributeur et d'avaler les bonbons pris à l'accueil. Mais Uma ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

\- Il suffit de prendre des chevaux, de leur planter des cornes de narval sur la tête et leur faire regarder les Bisounours à longueur de journée pour qu'ils crachent des arc-en-ciel. C'est quand même pas compliqué !

\- C'est impossible, je suis désolé.

\- On m'a dit la même chose quand j'ai dit que j'épouserai le prince William. J'aurais pu réussir, c'est juste que cette grognasse de Kate a été plus rapide, c'est tout !

\- Madame...

\- Bon ça va j'ai compris. Il va encore falloir que je demande à mes parents. Oh, ils ne sont plus à ça près avec moi.

* * *

Quand Uma rentra chez elle, elle évita l'argent que ses parents jetaient par la fenêtre et alla les voir.

\- Bon les ancêtres, vous êtes d'accord avec moi si je vous dit que vous n'avez qu'une hâte, c'est que je me casse d'ici.

\- Tellement qu'on fera l'amour dans ton ancienne chambre histoire de marquer le coup.

\- Bonne idée ! Je ferai la même chose sur vos tombes ! Passons. J'ai besoin d'argent pour...

Ses parents lui filèrent un gros chèque, histoire qu'elle s'en aille. C'est qu'ils voulaient passer de la théorie à la pratique avec la chambre d'Uma.

* * *

 _Février 2015, dans la toute nouvelle usine de licornes de Nantes._

Uma, Roger et Régis contemplaient leur oeuvre : un tableau qu'ils avaient tous les trois peints pendant que les ouvriers avaient travaillés très dur à la fabrication des lieux, au point qu'en deux mois c'était prêt. Le tableau était accroché dans leur bureau.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : ils allaient avoir leur premier client qui allait débourser cher pour avoir une licorne. En principe.

Ding dong !

\- Ah ! s'exclama Uma. C'est Antoine Daniel !

Elle alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, c'est le facteur !

\- Encore des factures ? soupira Uma.

\- Oui !

\- Comme d'hab, pour mes parents. Sonnez mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, depuis qu'il ont découvert les "coins érotiques" de ma chambre selon eux, ils ne la quittent presque plus, à tel point que le jardinier n'est plus obligé de ramasser l'argent jeté par la fenêtre.

\- Bah, comme ils payent quand même mes factures que je rajoute dans le tas, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Mais Uma avait déjà refermé la porte. Fébrile, elle ouvrit dès qu'on sonna à nouveau.

\- Antoine Daniel !

\- Non moi c'est Daniel Antoine, ton grand frère.

\- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver ! Tant qu'on n'a pas fait de test, je continue à penser que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire parasite !

\- Tout ça pour avoir plus d'argent sur l'héritage.

\- À ce rythme là on n'aura rien, vu comment on arnaque nos vieux entre les factures et les dettes qu'ils nous remboursent au quotidien.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Bon, s'impatienta Uma. C'est pas que tu me déranges, mais tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je vais être papa !

\- ...

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

\- Tu vas l'appeler Aissa ?

\- On ignore encore le sexe, mais franchement, Aissa Antoine, c'est pas top.

Uma avait déjà refermé la porte. Énervée, elle l'était encore quand on sonna à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux encore, enculé ?

\- Uma Antoine ? Moi c'est Antoine Daniel.

\- BLLBLLBLLBLL !

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, je bubullais. Ça arrive dès que j'aperçois un balai à chiotte sur la tête d'un homme.

\- Ah...

Antoine commençait à reculer mais Uma l'agrippa et l'emmena de force, malgré ses protestations.

\- Vous voulez une licorne, annonça Uma d'un ton très professionnel, vous aurez une licorne.

\- Vous en avez une de disponible ?

\- ...Les tests n'ont pas été très concluants jusqu'à maintenant, mais on persévère !

\- Euh... Les licornes sont prêtes oui ou non ?

-Le truc, c'est que les chevaux meurent dès qu'on enfonce les cornes, alors les résultats à long terme sont mauvais mais comme on dit, l'espoir - et l'argent des parents - font vivre !

Antoine ne répondit pas, s'étant déjà enfui en courant très loin de la folle. Toute triste, cette dernière pleura. Roger et Régis l'entendirent de loin et voulurent accourir pour la consoler, mais ils glissèrent et tombèrent dans une jauge, où les attendaient chevaux, cornes et potions non identifiées. Il y eut une formidable explosion qui de part une grosse facilité scénaristique ne fit rien d'autre que de créer une nouvelle race : les licorniens.

Uma fut interloquée et réagit mal à la disparition tragique de ses deux amis, les seuls assez cretins pour la fréquenter, comme elle le prouva en prenant son téléphone.

\- Allo, Mister Antoine Daniel ? Je crois que votre commande va être honorée plus tôt que prévu...

* * *

 **Alors ce premier chapitre ? Je sais, il est court, mais c'était histoire de planter le décor ^^ La suite bientôt !**

 **Review? :3?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Contente de voir que ce premier chapitre complètement dingue vous a plu ! Etes-vous seulement prêtes à lire cette suite ? Fuyez, pauvres folles !**

 **Ah et merci de vous souciez de ma santé mentale, mais je vous assure, je vais très bien ! Même si vous risquez fortement d'en douter après la lecture de ce chapitre ;)**

 **Guest : Merci ! Et toi tu as le bonjour de Nantes ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Quelque part sur Nantes, fin 2019._

\- Là tu vois c'est mon licornien ! s'exclama Uma devant l'intro de l'épisode 36 de _What the cut ?!_. C'est Régis, ou Roger, j'ai oublié !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, Tata Uma, répondit Daniel Antoine Junior. Au moins mille fois.

\- Tu la veux maintenant ta baffe ou tu attends que je t'enferme dans le noir pour la recevoir ?

L'enfant de quatre ans regarda sa tante en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu fais ça je te dénonce à la S.P.E. ! C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit juste avant de me déposer ici. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le fait d'ailleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ton père t'a déposé ici déjà ?

\- Il emmène papy et mamie à l'hôpital, vu qu'ils sont paralysés suite à une chute pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans ta chambre de jeune fille.

\- Voilà, exactement ! J'ignore si c'est logique qu'un gamin de ton âge puisse parler comme ça, mais je m'en fiche. Le plus important c'est mon licornien !

\- Pfff ! Antoine Daniel n'en a plus commandé pour ses épisodes après.

\- Normal, vu qu'il s'est reconverti en serpent venimeux dans le Niger, il ne peut plus rien commander. Ce qui est triste entre nous, vu que je produis des licorniens à foison mais personne n'achète.

\- En même temps ton licornien a été tourné en ridicule dans la vidéo puis tué, alors personne n'en a voulu. Et puis tu as menacé de tuer Antoine avec une pelle s'il ne faisait pas de la pub pour ton usine. Je comprends sa reconversion, aussi surprenante sois-t-elle.

\- C'est faux ! Je l'ai menacé de lui casser les deux jambes et les deux bras, pas de mort, je ne suis pas si horrible que ça quand même ! Et t'es sûr d'avoir seulement quatre ans ? Tu parles comme un adulte !

Daniel tira la langue. Uma le gifla. Elle était heureuse, lui moins. Puis une explosion survint.

\- C'est pas vrai ! râla Uma. Encore ? Bon, quel employé est mort aujourd'hui ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête ce forfait Michael Bay, à la fin j'aurais plus de condamnés de prison à vie pour accepter de travailler pour moi !

Uma l'ignorait encore, mais les licorniens s'étaient rebellés et avaient provoqués une révolution pour conquérir le monde. Of course ! Ils s'étaient même associés aux dragonheads, une race de dragons découverte en Chine.

Et Uma ne pouvait les arrêter. Le monde devait vivre avec ça.

* * *

 _Près de Nantes, 2022._

Links, Ouki et Plectrum débarquèrent dans une ville de la banlieue nantaise. Ils se pensèrent tranquilles mais des licorniens et des dragonheads débarquèrent et leur tirèrent dessus.

\- Putain...de...merde !

\- Je te l'avais dis, je te l'avais dis Links que c'était un mauvais plan, mais comme d'habitude tu n'écoutes personne !

\- Je ne veux pas mouriiiiirrrr !

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Plectrum tu la fermes et toi Ouki arrête de pleurer, on ne va pas mourir !

\- Plectrum on va mourir ?

\- ...non Ouki, on ne va pas mourir.

\- LINKS ATTENTION ! **(1)**

Ouki allait recevoir un coup fatal quand les licorniens se prirent chacun une balle en pleine tête et que les dragonheads furent massacré de tirs de blaster. Uma et Daniel sortirent de leur cachette.

\- Je t'avais dit que sécher l'école pour apprendre à tirer avec moi était une bonne idée ! s'auto-félicita Uma.

\- Et moi je t'avais dit que je visais mieux que toi, répliqua l'enfant.

\- Provoque moi encore une fois et je t'oublie prochainement dans cet hospice où vivent mes vieux !

\- Et moi je...

\- Mais vous êtes qui vous ? les interrompit Links. Vous changez le cours du temps tout en enchaînant les conneries. Êtes-vous seulement humains ?

\- C'est qui lui ? demanda Daniel.

\- Mais enfin, c'est Links ! répondit sa tante, heureuse de rencontrer un vidéaste.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Hin hin ! 2 millions de fans mais tu es toujours méconnu, railla Plectrum.

\- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Connard.

\- Ton argumentation me laisse sans voix.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Ah ah ah! On dirait Tata Uma et moi !

\- Attends, c'est moi Plectrum dans l'histoire ? demanda Uma.

Elle voulut gifler son neveu, mais l'enfant, habitué, esquiva le coup et lui mordit la main. Ça ne paraissait pas comme ça, mais les deux s'aimaient bien.

Links passa outre ce mode de communication des plus singuliers et s'adressa à eux.

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie d'Ouki. Bon, je suis persuadé que vous étiez là par le plus grand des hasards ou que vous nous visiez nous, mais je vous suis redevable. En quoi puis je vous aider ?

\- Et bien depuis 2019 je suis au chômage et j'aimerais recevoir de l'argent...

\- Tu dis ça mais tu te sers dans les réserves de papy et mamie.

\- Daniel, je te le jure, un jour je t'embroche et je te cuis avant de te servir rôti à tes parents !

\- Pour me servir rôti faudrait déjà que tu saches cuisiner...

Avant qu'Uma ne tire sur l'enfant, Links prit la parole.

\- Tenez, prenez ceci !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Uma.

\- Une clé USB, ça se voit quand même ! Bon, bientôt ce sera remplacé par les clés USBITES mais elles marchent très bien encore aujourd'hui, répondit Daniel.

\- Et il y a quoi dans cette clé ?

\- Un contenu très spécial, les éclaira Links, réalisé sur un coup de tête avec les copains. Il n'y en a que quatre dans le monde, en comptant celle-ci. Seule une personne étrange comme toi pourra survivre avec ceci entre les mains. Je ne peux la garder, le parti Illuminati serait capable de la prendre et la détruire !

\- Allons, ils ne sont pas si méchants, dit Uma. Ok, ils veulent nous implanter une puce pour nous tracer et interdire internet, mais il parait que ce sont des gentlemans !

\- Leurs députés ont interdit la profession de vidéaste sur internet. Moi et les copains sommes au chômage.

\- Aaaahhh ça explique beaucoup de choses ! s'exclama la folle.

\- Tout ça à cause de cette explosion et des licorniens..., maugréa Plectrum. Sinon les Illuminatis n'auraient jamais convaincu le président Frédéric Molas de légaliser leur parti.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris le rapport entre les deux événements mais ça doit être ça, répondit Ouki.

\- Si je retrouve la personne qui a fait ça..., menaça Links.

\- Tata Uma, tu l'as dans le baba, comme dirait papa.

\- C'est toi la responsable ? Ouki, Plectrum, on se casse d'ici !

\- Attendez ! les interpella Uma. Et ma clé ?

Le trio ne répondit pas et disparut de la vue de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi on ne les suit pas ? demanda Daniel.

\- Ils partent du côté de la Bretagne. Je te rappelle que j'y suis interdite de séjour. Sinon je vais en prison.

\- Parce que tu as mis le feu aux costumes traditionnels ?

\- Non ça c'était à Strasbourg, ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé. Non en Bretagne j'ai voulu vendre des bonnets rouges avec écrit dessus "Pour l'écotaxe en Bretagne". Étrangement, ça n'a pas plu.

\- Tu es étrange quand même. A toi toute seule, tu pourrais changer la face du monde.

\- C'est marrant, c'est ce que m'a dit Mr Yéyé avant de partir vivre sur Mars. C'était juste après avoir aider la Savoie à être indépendante. Mais passons, j'ai une mission à effectuer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Trouver une clé USB !

\- Et tu sais où en trouver ?

\- Je vais découvrir le Niger plutôt que prévu...

* * *

 _Niger, 2032._

\- Je t'ai trouvé !

Uma s'empara à mains nues d'un serpent venimeux touffu au niveau de la tête.

\- J'ai mis dix ans à te trouver mais je l'ai fait ! Antoine Daniel, où se trouve ta clé USB ?

\- Sssssss !

\- Tu l'as avalé ? Te fous pas de moi !

\- Sssssss !

\- Mathieu en a une ? Mais il vit où ?

\- Ssssss !

\- Un igloo ? Au pôle nord ? Fais chier !

\- Ssssss !

\- Mes parents sont morts ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ssssss !

\- Tacos au sperme toi-même ! Tu as de la chance que les licorniens et dragonheads n'aient conquit que le Pérou, sinon tu serais foutu. Et cesse de me mordre !

* * *

 _Nantes , 2032._

\- Bonjour, je cherche mon neveu, Daniel Antoine Junior.

\- Tata, c'est moi.

\- Mais non ! C'est un gamin !

\- Les enfants ça grandit. Surtout au bout de dix ans.

\- C'est toi ? Oh comme t'as pas changé !

\- Bah si quand même...

\- Chut ! intima le frère d'Uma. C'est la partie du testament qui te concerne, la chieuse.

 _"Uma, si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu es encore en vie, malgré tous les trucs anormaux que tu es capable de produire. Sans ton explosion, jamais Maître Gims serait devenu prêtre et s'occuperait d'écouter les petites vieilles lors de leurs confessions et il se pourrait même que Bruce et Jigmé ne soient pas devenus le couple mythique des films X qu'ils sont depuis douze ans. Sans toi, on aurait peut-être eu encore un peu d'argent à te laisser, tant pis pour toi. Bon, sois sympa mais trouve toi un mari et donne lui des gosses, histoire qu'on ait des gens à exploiter plus tard quand vous viendrez nous rendre visite en enfer. Oh, et ta collection de photos de François Theurel à poil, on l'a brûlée, pour les derniers sacrements, c'est prêtre Gims qui va nous faire tout ça, donc on a pris nos précautions. "_

\- Oh les enculés !

\- Tata Uma !

\- Tais-toi et fais un gosse ! Une fille tiens ! Moi en attendant je pars chez les pingouins !

Une fois Uma partie, Daniel Junior se retourna vers son père.

\- Comment tu as fait pour la supporter tout ce temps sans devenir fou ?

\- C'est une bonne question.

\- N'empêche, je l'aime bien, moi, Tata Uma.

* * *

 _Pôle Nord, 2047._

\- Je suis bien chez Mathieu Sommet ?

Uma tapait frénétiquement contre la porte de l'igloo, au point que la structure aurait pu s'effondrer. Un homme en sortit.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! C'est pourquoi ?

\- ENFIN ! Il était temps ! J'ai perdu un temps fou car je me suis trompée et j'ai fouillé tout le Pôle Sud. C'est quand j'ai appris la naissance en 2040 de Daniel Antoine III que je me suis dit que le Pôle Nord se situait peut-être au Nord. Sauf que j'ai d'abord cherché du Grand Empire de Russie-et-tous-les-pays-qui-se-trouvent-à-l'ouest-est-nord-et-sud-sur-un-rayon-de-5000-kilomètres. Et enfin je suis arrivé sur ce tas de glace. Vous comprenez, depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai plus un rond, alors je dois tout faire par moi-même. Rien que pour me nourrir, j'ai du tuer les derniers ours polaires ! Bon, je ne suis plus à une catastrophe écologique près !

\- C'est pourquoi ?

\- La clé USB !

\- La quoi ? Ah oui, j'ai paumé la mienne quand Wifi l'a gobé avant de plonger pour l'éternité dans l'eau gelée...

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Qui d'autres a la clé ?

\- François Theurel mais...

Uma était déjà partie.

* * *

 _Île_ _de Lyon, 2084._

\- Non, non et non !

\- Fais pas chier, ou je te retire ton dentier !

\- T'oserais pas ?

\- Tu veux tester ?

Uma et François s'affrontèrent du regard. Uma repris son attaque.

\- Écoute le vieux. Okay, je suis vieille aussi, mais tu restes plus vieux que moi. Donne moi cette clé et je te rends ta canne. J'ai pas mis tout ce temps à te dénicher pour rien. J'ai même raté la naissance d'Aissa. Alors me cherche pas !

\- Tiens, prends la ta clé !

\- Mais c'est la clé du garage ! Je m'en cogne !

\- Il te faut quelle clé aussi ? La USBIATCH ?

\- La USB suffira.

\- Son contenu est plus qu'étrange, tu es au courant ?

\- Franchement, vu ma vie, plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

\- Comme tu veux. Je t'ai prévenu. Bon, tu me rends Pupuce. Hé, t'es partie où ? Reviens espèce de SALO... Merde mon dentier !

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Uma rentra chez elle sur Nantes, ville semi-indépendante, malgré les efforts du jeune prince-président Bob Lennon-Descraques pour remédier à ce problème. Comme Uma est une vielle dame, ça lui prend du temps. Nous sommes au début de l'année 2085 quand elle trouve un ordinateur compatible à la lecture compatible à la clé et visionne les vidéos.

\- PAR LA SAINTE PELLE ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

 **(1) Tout ce passage est tiré de _Nous sommes des connards_ , d'Ayumi Fubuki**

 **Prochain et dernier chapitre en août ! Désolée Phi mais tu vas devoir attendre un petit moment avant de connaitre la fin. En attendant frangine, lamaaaaaa ! XD**

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les gee... mandragores !**

 **Ça y est, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de _La vie trépidante d'Uma_. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire. **

**Encore une fois, j'aimerais vous remercier pour reviews, même si je sens que généralement, vos cerveaux ont fondus pendant la** **lecture XD Je veux aussi remercier JustePhi, qui non seulement a écrit une fiction extrêmement drôle, et dont la suite semble être encore plus délirante, mais qui me permet d'utiliser à loisirs ses personnages et d'exploiter l'univers mis en place. Je rappelle que j'invente à peu près tout par rapport à la fiction d'origine, et ce n'est en aucun cas le passé officiel des personnages.**

 **Et je vous rappelle également que je en me drogue pas ni n'écris en étant complètement saoule, je suis tout à fait capable d'écrire cette crackfic en étant parfaitement normale, comme pour tout ce que j'écris sur ce site. Après si c'est une bonne chose, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est un fait. Et j'en suis fière d'ailleurs, hé hé hé XD**

 **Audre : Ne t'inquiète pas, les photos de François n'ont pas brûlées, je les garde précieusement avec moi :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Centre-ville de Paris, 2085 _._

 _"Le pape Gims Ier s'est éteint cette nuit à l'âge canonique, ah ah ah, de 99 ans. Il était en prière devant l'autel de l'église Saint-Pierre du Vatican, à réciter la prière_ Ave Maria 2.0 _, plus précisément au passage : "Marie, kannnnt je la vois, j'ai envie d'être la chaise sur laquelle elle prie !". Retour sur ce pape hors du commun, de son passé dz chanteur jusqu'à..._

Zap !

 _"_ J'ai envie de revenir sur Terre _", le tube interplanétaire de Mr Yéyé, qui vit sur Mars depuis 2020, toujours n°1 au top 42 ! Étonnamment, le chanteur a déclaré sur Skytwittbook "Mais je me fous du succès, laissez-moi revenir sur Terre ! Promis je ne tenterai (presque) plus de mordre un Illuminati !" Mr Yéyé est né le..._

Zap !

 _Les Illuminatis au pouvoir ? Des gens inquiets face aux propositions de leur candidat aux présidentielles. "Je suis contre leur arrivée au pouvoir, annonça Mary Sue. Avec leur volonté de faire des Parfaits la norme, plus personne ne me remarquera !"_

Zap !

 _Découvrez le papier hygiénique Lol ! Il est tout rose, il est tout doux, et en plus, pour la première fois dans l'univers du papier hygiénique, vous pouvez découvrir une blague par feuille ! Ainsi, lors d'une soirée un peu chiante, c'est le cas de le dire, vous trouverez toujours le mot pour ramener le moral au beau fixe..." **(1)**_

Aïssa soupira. Rien de ce qui passait à la télé ne l'intéressait. Elle n'osait demander conseil sur comment s'occuper à ses parents, qui pleuraient depuis la diffusion du dernier épisode de la saison 81 de _Plus belle la vie_ , quand le meilleur ami martien du héros, John Sneau, se barre avec la fiancée du héros, Edite Piaphe, plongeant le héros, Ary Poteur, dans la dépression et la drogue, malgré son chien mutant qui tente à sa manière de consoler son maître.

Aïssa se demandait encore ce qu'elle allait faire, quand le téléphone sonna et qu'elle décrocha.

\- Qui est assez fou pour appeler ici ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Aïssa, c'est Daniel Antoine II, ton grand-père.

\- Oui et ?

\- Ton arrière-grand-tante Uma a été victime d'un malaise et a été transférée ici sur notre blaid paumé qu'est Paris. Tu peux aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital ?

\- Grand-père, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle a tenté de me tuer à coups de batte de baseball !

\- Elle s'est excusée en affirmant t'avoir confondu avec le moustique qu'elle pourchassait.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dix ans après, j'ai encore un doute.

\- Tu n'as eu que dix-huit points de suture, trois côtés cassées et un traumatisme crânien, ça aurait pu être pire !

\- Elle a prétendu que si mon cerveau connaîtrait des problèmes par la suite, ce ne serait pas de sa faute mais à cause du fait que j'aurais été bercée trop près du mur, non mais tu y crois toi ?

\- ...

\- Allô ? Grand-père ?

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui hein ?

\- NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST VRAI ?

\- Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui !

\- Ah non mais quelle famille de timbrés !

\- Aïssa Antoine, tu iras rendre visite à Uma !

\- Sinon ?

\- Je fais savoir à tout le monde que c'est toi qui est entrée par effraction dans la Zone 51 !

\- Mais puisque je t'ai dit que j'étais persuadée que c'était mon hôtel ! Enfin bon je vais voir aussitôt Uma. Parce qu'elle est gentille et qu'elle au moins n'oublie jamais mon anniversaire, d'abord !

Aïssa raccrocha sans avoir dit au revoir ni entendre les justifications de son grand-père et sortit sans prévenir ses parents. Mais quand elle ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez sur Louis qui s'apprêtait à sonner à sa porte.

\- Oh salut Louis !

\- Salut Aïssa ! s'empressa de répondre son ami. Je viens juste d'arriver hein ! C'est par pur hasaaaaard que je me trouvais là !

\- Oh mais je te cr...

A ce moment-là, le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur son jardin où une tente était plantée en plein milieu.

\- Louis, pourquoi ta tente se trouve là ?

\- Je viens de la mettre, au cas où tu n'aurais pas été là !

\- Pourquoi le sac de couchage semble avoir été utilisé ? Louis, aurais-tu dormi ici, par hasard ?

\- Il se pourrait que je sois ici depuis hier, mais comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas t'avoir loupé !

\- Louis, n'aurais-tu pas encore peur d'affronter tes géniteurs à cause de ton bulletin de notes ?

\- Oh hé ! Tout de suite les grands mots, parce que c'est déjà arrivé eux fois ! De toute manière le bulletin de notes, c'est à la fin de l'année. Non en fait hier j'étais bourré et j'ai kidnappé un animal de cirque, sauf que mes parents ont refusé de l'héberger, alors comme je sais que ton jardin est immense, au moins de quoi contenir plusieurs personnes, je l'ai amené ici.

\- Un animal de cirque ? Tu as pris un pingouin ?

\- Euh, c'est un petit peu plus gros.

Un barrissement lui répondit.

\- Un éléphant ? Tu as ramené un éléphant chez moi ? Mais ramène-le d'où il vient, je suis allergique à leurs ailes !

\- Alors d'abord c'est une femelle et ensuite je l'adore, je veux la garder avec moi, je l'ai même déjà nommée !

\- Ah ? Comment ?

\- Phi.

\- Phi ?

\- Phi.

\- Juste Phi ?

\- Juste Phi.

\- Donc elle s'appelle JustePhi.

\- Non, Phi ! Juste Phi !

\- Oui, JustePhi.

\- Phiiiiiiiiiii ! Phiiiiiiiiii !

\- Riri et Loulou !

\- Je me casse ! hurla Louis. Viens Phi, on va faire mumuse ailleurs !

\- Si tu veux, moi je vais rendre visite à mon arrière-grand-tante Uma.

A ces mots, Louis se figea, oubliant Phi qui elle partait.

\- Uma ? Celle qui a converti les Australiens au culte de la Pomme de Shin ? Celle qui a détaché la Floride du reste des Etats-Unis ? Celle qui a rendu possible le single mythique entre Mickaël Emond et les émeus ?

\- Tout ça ouais. Elle est sympa, c'est juste que parfois, elle est un peu spéciale quoi.

\- Spéciale ? Ah, je ne m'en serais pas douté comme ça.

\- Un jour, alors que je n'avais que trois ans, pour prouver qu'elle m'adorait, elle m'a offert un mini bombe atomique, pour, je te cite : "au cas où les garçons, petits ou grands, cherchent à mettre leur attirail là où il ne faut pas". Moi je croyais que c'était un jouet. Alors quand je l'ai lancé au-dessus du Japon, je n'avais pas pensé que le pays tout entier disparaîtrait, en compagnie d'une partie de l'Asie du sud-est. Je l'aime bien aussi, mais j'ai peur de perdre la vie dès que je la voie.

\- Mais parfois elle communique avec toi non ?

\- Oui des mails avec des films pornos dedans car ils ne me sont pas destinés en fait.

\- Oh, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

\- Parce que tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Maintenant que Phi s'est barrée, je me sens un peu stupide, donc autant que je vienne avec toi.

* * *

Quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Uma, Louis ne cachait plus son impatience.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce fossile !

\- Hé ! s'exclama Aïssa, tu parles quand même de quelqu'un de ma famille, un peu de respect, je te prie !

\- Oh désolé !

\- Je préfère.

Et Aïssa entra dans la pièce.

\- Salut l'ancêtre, comme ça va ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ? demanda son ami, suspicieux.

\- Si ! répondit Uma. Je déteste des médecins et infirmiers robots ! Avant, avec des vrais mecs, je pouvais mater et peloter sans vergogne !

\- Wahou ! Quelle franc-parler ! s'écria Louis, admiratif.

\- Uma ! sourit Aïssa, contente de retrouver cette folle qui avait toujours su rendre ses visites inoubliables, au grand dam régulièrement de ceux qui en subissaient les conséquences.

\- Ah, ma petite Aïssa, que je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es superbe ! On dirait moi à ton âge ! Ça veut dire que plus tard tu seras aussi magnifique que moi !

La jeune fille contempla la vieille femme sur son lit.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas...

\- Oh, mais c'est Louis ! s'enthousiasma Uma. Aïssa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

\- C'est vrai ? s'intéressa le susnommé.

\- Oui ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'âge de deux ans et demi dans une cave d'un pédophile qui vous avait kidnappé mais heureusement la police est intervenue à temps. Mais cette rencontre a tissé des liens entre vous, la preuve, à l'école vous passiez votre temps à vous battre et vous mordre pour piquer le goûter de l'autre. Vous avez embrassé le même garçon à l'âge de dix ans et fantasmé tous les deux sur un autre pendant deux ans. Vous faîtes généralement des conneries ensemble, comme ouvrir les portes des cages des animaux carnivores dans les zoos.

\- C'est un sacré résumé, dit Louis. Vous avez oublié le fait que le jour où on a ouvert ces cages, c'était uniquement pour voir si un tigre pouvait se reproduire avec un requin et voir le bébé que ça aurait fait, pour notre exposé de sciences.

\- Mais que l'opération a échoué parce que les deux animaux sélectionnés étaient des mâles, compléta Aïssa.

\- Je ne vais pas critiquer, répondit Uma, j'ai fait le même coup lors d'un Salon de l'Agriculture. C'est comme ça que le président Frédéric Molas est mort piétiné et c'est la raison de pourquoi ce Salon n'existe plus depuis. Les gens n'ont aucun humour, vraiment.

\- Tatie, dit doucement la nièce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le médecin a dit que tu as failli mourir de rire !

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! se défendit la vieille dame. Et ce n'est pas bien méchant.

\- De quoi, rire ? demanda Louis.

\- Non de mourir. Il y a même un gars, Jésus, qui a eu le toupet de revenir. Me connaissant, j'en serai capable. Vous imaginez la tête de tout le monde si je ressuscite pendant la lecture du testament ? Mon frère il claque direct ! Ah ah ah ah !

Les yeux de Louis brillaient d'admiration. Pour lui, cette femme ne pouvait être que sa mère cachée. Il fallait qu'il cherche des preuves. Aïssa allait dire quelque chose quand Uma la prit de cours en leur demandant bien gentiment de bien vouloir la laisser seule.

\- Déguerpissez ou je vous crache mon dentier sur la figure !

Les adolescents, complètement effrayés par cette menace, s'en allèrent prestement. C'était mieux ainsi, pensa la vieille femme. Et elle avait bien fait, car juste après un licornien en tenue et avec l'arme de la faucheuse arriva dans la pièce.

\- Roger-Régis ! s'exclama Uma. Contente de voir que ta reconversion se passe bien !

\- C'est mortel ! Ah ah ah ! Bien mieux que de diriger le Pérou, ils sont vraiment fous les gens de ce pays ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais après toi je dois m'occuper de Tragédie. Ils vont enfin arrêter de chanter du coup !

\- Ok, je te suis ! J'ai tout préparé, Aïssa recevra la fameuse clé. Elle est prête à comprendre la portée de son contenu.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, mais son ami Louis l'aidera. Les autres clés étaient déjà rares et à cause de YouTube, jamais ces vidéos n'ont pu être mises sur internet, à cause des droits d'auteur ou un truc dans le genre, donc les clés ont été jetées, il en reste plus que celle en ma possession, aussi je compte sur ces deux énergumènes. Ils sont encore jeunes, mais ils ont du potentiel. Ils seront capables de faire des choses prodigieuses, plus que ce que j'ai pu faire !

\- Tu n'as pas peur pour la planète ?

\- Ce qui est bien quand on meurt, c'est qu'on s'en fiche. Allez, emmène-moi là-bas, il est temps que je pourrisse la mort de mes vieux ! Je vais bien m'amuser !

* * *

Aïssa et Louis logeaient à l'intérieur de la tente de Louis. Ils ignoraient encore qu'Uma n'était plus.

\- Il n'y a que pour Phi que tu restes ici ? demanda mine de rien Aïssa.

\- Bon, j'ai peut-être jeté à la poubelle l'assiette de légumes que ma mère m'avait préparé, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage !

\- Si je te dis que je suis végétarienne ?

\- Je te jette dans une prison nécrophile.

\- C'était une blague hein ?

L'un des deux alluma la radio.

 _"...Flash spécial ! Une éléphante se promenait en liberté dans les rues de Paris dans la journée. Des Nantais qui se promenaient par-là, crurent que c'était un plagiat de leur éléphant à eux **(2)** , aussi ont-ils abattu la bête. La carcasse est actuellement transformée en un gros tas de saucisses, la dégustation est gratuite !"_

Aïssa s'avança ver son ami.

\- Des saucisses de Phi, ça t'intéresse ?

Pendant que les deux se précipitèrent vers les saucisses, avec les couverts en main et les serviettes autour du cou, l'exécuteur testamentaire lut les termes du testament. Il mit de côté pour une certaine Aïssa Antoine une note manuscrite qui accompagnait une petite boîte. Et dans cette boîte, il y avait une clé USB.

Cette clé allait changer la vie d'Aïssa et de Louis, avant de changer (une fois de plus) la face du monde...

* * *

 **(1) Il s'agit du contenu de la toute première vidéo de LinksTheSun.**

 **(2) Je fais référence bien évidemment à l'éléphant de Nantes, l'une des Machines de l'île, de la compagnie Royal de Luxe.**

 **Voilà, cette crackfic est à présent terminée. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai voulu pousser le délire jusqu'au bout, avec pour fin une annonce de ce qui va arriver ensuite, qui annonce le début de _L'Héritage_. **

**Phi , pardonne-moi ! X)**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
